


Wild Berry

by PineAppleJeans



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bickering, Denial of Feelings, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, High level of obliviousness, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Little Ron Weasley and his letters, M/M, Oliver is drama queen, Panic Attacks, Perciver - Freeform, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Quidditch, Slow Burn, and they were ROOMMATES, early hogwarts days, nicholas flamingo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:48:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25114903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PineAppleJeans/pseuds/PineAppleJeans
Summary: From Hogwarts carefree days to war and who knowsPercy didn't think that the loud and stubborn boy he met on the Hogwart's Express could become his best friend and beyond. But when it came to feelings, he was mistaken more often than not.Understanding each other's fears, flaws, dreams, and feelings.Dramatic Oliver Wood, diligent Percy Weasley, their horrible obliviousness, and poor roommate.Enjoy their little adventure.Updated weekly~ (A shameless lie)
Relationships: Percy Weasley & Oliver Wood, Percy Weasley/Oliver Wood
Comments: 10
Kudos: 75





	1. Exceptions

It was just another sunny day at Burrow but Percy felt unusually nervous, his fingers were almost trembling. He went through the checklist in his mind: clothes packed, books in case, all of the school supplies in order, Scabbers in his pocket. He checked himself in the mirror for the last time and took a deep breath.

\- Percy! – yelled Charlie from downstairs.

\- Fred, George, where the hell did you hide my prefect badge? – Percy heard Bill's defeated voice.

\- How do we know, you never let us in your room – answered George innocently.

\- Percy!! – this time it was his mother calling him.

\- Have you gone deaf? – Ron poked his head in the room – They've been calling you for hours

\- Ronald, how many times have I told you, knock before you come in and do not come in here while I'm gone – Ron rolled his eyes at his older brother and said – What if I miss you?

\- In that case, send me a letter – sighed Percy – Hope you have not forgotten the lessons I gave you about the art of writing.

Ron sighed this time while Percy once again checked himself in the mirror, satisfied with the way he looked, he took his trunk and left the room.

Everyone was in the kitchen, ready to leave. His mother called him aside:

\- Darling, I hope you will have fun at Hogwarts, I am sure you will do excellent at classes. I wish I could come to see you off – then she hugged him tightly and kissed him on the forehead.

\- Percy are you ready? It's time to go – called Dad.

He went outside with Charlie and Bill, while his mother and his little siblings waved them goodbye. He opened the door of his Dad's Ford Anglia and before taking a seat he heard:

\- Percy, make sure your brothers behave themselves – Percy turned his head just in time to see Molly wink at him. He grinned proudly and waved her for the last time.

During the trip to the King's Cross Station Percy's excitement and nervousness grew, even more. he couldn't concentrate on the encouraging words of his Dad or his brothers' jokes. when they reached the platform 9 ¾ it was crowded with students and their families. His brothers greeted their friends and helped Percy with his huge trunk. Percy, Charlie, and Bill said their goodbyes to Arthur and convinced him that they would send letters every chance they got.

Once they got to the train Bill went to the Prefect's lounge and Charlie asked Percy if he would join him and his Quidditch friends in the compartment. Percy thought about it, but the idea of several noisy students overwhelmed him so he thanked him and was about to go look for an empty compartment when Charlie stopped him

\- Just wait a second, since you're going to be on your own I've got something to help you pass the time productively. – Percy looked him with intrigued expression – Last time we went to the Diagon Alley I got a small gift for you, – with that words he fished out a small book out of his robes – it's the History of Quidditch I think you will enjoy reading it, even though I suppose you will be spending all your time in classes and in the library, I hope you can attend the games and will be my biggest fan.

Percy was very touched by the thoughtful gift and hugged his brother, which was an exception for him, while he almost never showed physical affection. Charlie knew this kind of treatment was rare for Percy, so it made him very happy and made a mental note to boast to Bill about it later.

With Charlie gone, Percy felt a little bit lonely, but when he found an empty compartment, he felt peaceful with his book clutched in his hand.

He was only on the 56th page when the door of the compartment burst open loudly. Percy looked up from the book with a sour expression and patiently waited for the explanation as to why was he so rudely disturbed.

\- We are playing the snapping cards and we need a fourth player, wanna come? – breathlessly asked the brunette boy of Percy's age with a gleeful smile

Percy looked at him in disbelief:

\- Who exactly is playing?

\- Me, Alicia, and Nicholas so far.

\- Where exactly you are playing this game?

\- In the next compartment - answered the boy not minding the number of questions.

\- Alright – Said Percy as he turned to his book.

\- So you're coming or what? – Demanded the boy little taken aback.

\- As you can see I have way more important things to do and do not have time for your foolish games – answered Percy dryly.

The boy was dumbfounded, but he quickly recovered from an unexpected response.

\- First of all, it's not a foolish game - said he stubbornly- and what exactly are you doing more important than having fun before the exhausting classes start?

Percy raised an eyebrow exactly like his mom did all the time and said:

\- I am reading a book about the history of Quidditch as you might have noticed if you observed – and raised the book so the other boy could see the title.

\- I can tell you much more about the Quidditch history than that stupid book of yours – frowned the boy

\- Stupid book?! – said Percy outraged – I bet you can't even spell Quidditch correctly.

\- YES I CAN! – yelled the boy – I can spell all the names of Chuddley Cannons players for your information!

\- well, congratulations.

After the remark, the boys fell silent for several awkward minutes. Then Percy sighed and said:

\- I've been a fan of Chuddley Cannons practically my whole life

The boy looked at him astonished and said:

\- I'm Oliver by the way. Oliver Wood.

\- Percival Ignatius Weasly – Introduced Percy himself and held out his hand

\- You want me to call you Percival? Your family calls you that? – The boy was a mix of bewilderment and astonished at this point.

\- I do not want you to call me anything for that matter, but Percy will do – answered Percy formally and his lips curled up into a hesitant smile.

At this point Oliver Wood had already forgotten his card game as he was absorbed in the heated discussion about Quidditch with his newfound fellow enthusiast. They immediately started arguing about their favorite players and predictions for upcoming games. Percy discovered that Oliver Wood not only knew how to spell Quidditch but he also had a broad knowledge of it, it was almost annoying how much he could talk about a single subject, but since Percy was a big fan too, he didn't mind it very much. Although they argued about almost everything, both of them had to admit they had quite a lot of fun.

They arrived at the Hogsmead station before they knew it. After several hours of heated discussion Percy finally remembered that he was going to Hogwarts and his forgotten anxiety came back. Percy got into the boat with Oliver and several other students. One green-eyed boy turned to Oliver and asked loudly:

\- Hey, where did you disappear? We had to find not one but two players since you never came back.

Oliver shifted awkwardly and was about to come up with an answer when they saw the magnificent silhouette of the Hogwarts castle. Even the massive anxiety couldn't overcome Percy's excitement and amazement as he looked at sparkly lights of the castle.

When they finally entered the castle they were greeted by a tall woman with strict expression who started explaining the procedures of the evening. Oliver nudged Percy on the arm and whispered to him:

\- I think I know this lady from somewhere? Is she famous or something?

\- She's the head of Gryffindor House and the professor of transfiguration did you listen to her at all?

\- Professor? You sure? She looks just like my grangran's friend - with these words Oliver's face fell deep into his thoughts so much that Percy thought his head was going to explode - Actually I am pretty positive she's my grangran's friend.

Percy looked at Oliver with disbelief and thought to himself that this boy was going to be a lot of pain when Professor McGonagall started leading the way into the Great Hall. Percy had heard a lot of things about Hogwarts from his brothers and parents, but the impression was still greater than expected.

With the welcoming words of the Headmaster, the sorting ceremony began and Percy's heart started pounding harder in his chest. He couldn't hear anything before the professor announced his name finally. He went up to the chair and Mcgonagall put the hat on his head.

\- Well, well, well such an ambition and intelligence,- heard Percy,- with passion and determination. Where should I send you? You would excel in Ravenclaw... And you would make a magnificent Slytherin too... - with these words the hat fell silent for a moment and then yelled:

\- GRYFFINDOR!

Percy was relieved, he couldn't be a Slytherin or a Ravenclaw, how could he ever support another Quidditch team? Charlie would be so upset. "thank Merlin," thought Percy and went to sit next to his brothers at the Gryffindor table. Bill patted him on the back and said:

\- Welcome, Bro! we couldn't let the other houses take you, could we? We're so going to win the House Cup this year

\- Here comes my greatest fan – said Charlie with a wide smile and winked at him.

\- Oh, here you are – said somebody to Percy and patted his back, Percy turned left and saw Oliver with the stupidest smile on his face.

\- How did you end up in Gryffindor? – asked Percy puzzled.

\- Where in Merlin's socks did you think I would end up? – Answered Oliver mirroring Percy's expression.

\- Hey, I am Bill, Percy's brother, Welcome to Gryffindor.

\- And I am Charlie, his other brother.

Oliver flattered with warm welcome smiled at the older boys and introduced himself. They started the feast and Oliver found out more about the Weasly family. He was amazed by the fact that Charlie and Bill were laid back people, unlike certain someone. Apparently, Bill was a prefect and Charlie played as a Seeker in the Gryffindor Quidditch team.

Once they finished the dessert Bill lead the way to the dormitories. They reached the Gryffindor tower after a while and climbed through the portrait hole after Bill said the password: _Pigmy Puff._

Bill asked boys to follow him upstairs to the dormitories:

\- You are going to live here for next 7 years together, so introduce yourselves and try to get along. I will call the names of students who are going to share the dorm. Dormitory Room #11: Oliver Wood, Nicholas Flamingo and Percy Weasly.

Percy looked at bill helplessly, he had to share the room with TWO other people, one of whom was Oliver Wood and another one was named Flamingo!!! So unfair. Bill didn't miss his expression, grinned at him, and left to continue his duties.

Percy went into his new room where he noticed that his bed was next to the window and thought that at least there was something pleasant about this arrangement. He started unpacking and arranging some of his essentials when the third boy introduced himself:

\- Hey, I am Nicholas, you can call me Nick – he was mainly talking to Percy since apparently he already knew Oliver from the train.

\- Percival Ignatius Weasly, pleasure to meet you! – said Percy with a tired and restrained voice.

\- You can call him Percy – Oliver told Nicholas with a reassuring smile which rewarded him with Percy's glare.

\- Oh Merlin... – mumbled Percy to himself – This is going to be so much fun – he said and continued unpacking, while Oliver and Nicholas shared a knowing look.

Finally, Percy put on his perfectly ironed pajamas, crawled into bed and shut the drapes. He heard Nicholas saying Good Night. But didn't bother to answer him back.

He found that his bed was very cozy and comfortable, even though his head still ached from the nervousness he quickly drifted off to sleep.


	2. Eloquent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first week of Hogwarts! Ron sends a Highly eloquent Letter to his highly beloved brother. Percy and Oliver cannot help but argue.  
> Charlie and bill are totally up to no good.  
> Oliver has such a way with words *wink* Check out his diary.
> 
> Have a lovely week lads. And remember one doesn't simply walk into the Mordor.
> 
> Yours faithfully,  
> Pine Trees and Apple Bottom Jeans~

The first week of the classes was just as exciting and interesting as Percy had imagined it would be. He liked most of the professors and he absolutely loved the castle. Of course, he didn't show his excitement over moving stairs, enchanted ceiling, or various perks of Hogwarts, but deep down, he felt the happiest inside the walls of Hogwarts. He was already prepared for most of the classes and his dedication wasn't unnoticed as he earned 34 points in only just a week and was quite proud of himself.

Minerva McGonagall was just as strict and fair, as Charlie and Bill had said. Snape was a real master of potions however that didn't stop him from being a total ass, he was the only one, who didn't appreciate Percy's efforts.

The professor of the Defense against the dark arts was quite witty, the man didn't look at all like an Auror with healer's experience but more like someone's funny and embarrassing uncle. He loved to chat, it seemed like exchanging pleasantries was his purpose in life. Time to time he would get lost in his thoughts and would start talking about the love of his life – Mary and not surprisingly, most of the students thought the woman was just a part of the professor's imagination. Percy simply thought that sharing so much of one's personal affairs was just unprofessional.

To Percy, the perfect example of professionalism was professor Binns who taught history of Magic and coincidentally was a ghost. The fact That the man passed away while teaching and didn't even notice was the height of dedication to Percy. Professor Binns never once got distracted or talked about anything else besides the subject, Percy just didn't understand why Bill and Charlie thought he was boring. Apparently, his annoying and noisy roommates agreed with his brothers.

Actually the two individuals mentioned above were the only flaw of his Hogwarts life so far. Oliver Wood and Flamingo wouldn't just leave him alone or shut up. Walking with them to the class was just so embarrassing. Oliver Wood practically screamed every time he saw moving staircase: "Bloody hell, it's so cool, did you see it Nick?" or "Why can't I remember the way to the classrooms?! Percy, thank Merlin you're such a bookworm, maybe I should start reading _"Hogwarts a History"_ too". He just wouldn't shut up and Flamingo wasn't any less, he would agree with Oliver Wood all the time as if it was the only purpose in his life.

Once at transfiguration Oliver kept nagging about McGonagall: "You know it's so weird that she's friends with my grangran, one time when she was visiting, my grangran gave her the whole batch of shortbreads, oh man, it was brutal". Percy almost hit him with a book and hissed: "I don't care, please just shut up and let me listen". Honestly, Percy didn't have the energy to start a constructive argument with Oliver Wood, first of all, he had too many things to do and second of all, there was no point, the boy was just incorrigible.

Everything was going more or less smoothly, but on their first flying lesson, they had a major accident. Percy knew how to fly thanks to his brothers, so he had nothing to worry about, however apparently Nicholas Flamingo had never even touched the broomstick, so Oliver Wood decided to help him heroically behind Madam Hooch's back. Even though Oliver Wood seemed like an excellent at flying and he was a decent teacher, somehow Nicholas Flamingo still managed to fall off the broom. The poor lad had to be brought to the hospital wing by Madam Hooch and later that day Oliver Wood just had to make Percy visit him there. Even though Percy had an excessive amount of research to do, there was no arguing with the epitome of stubbornness.  
  
Percy left the hospital wing in 5 minutes, excusing himself. In the evening when Oliver Wood helped Nicholas Flamingo out of the hospital wing to their dormitory, he had the audacity to tell Percy that he was self-centered and insensitive: "Don't you care about Nick?! What is wrong with you, you cold-hearted ?!" Oliver's outrage was quite evident.

Percy just looked at him with contained rage and said with a calm voice: "it was actually your fault, in the first place, had you not been a self-confident fool, everything would have been fine and still what was the point of me being there?! I might be highly intelligent but I am not qualified to make medical decisions, am I now?!"

Oliver was speechless and after twenty seconds of dead silence, he started yelling: "have you never heard of support? What if it had been your brother? What if he had died? We are supposed to family, that's what your brother said, we are supposed to look after one another? I can't believe you..."

After finishing his speech Oliver could hardly breathe, to Percy it just seemed like he was out of his mind, they hardly knew each other, what was he even on about? And which one of his brothers said such nonsense, he'd bet it was Charlie.

Meanwhile Nicholas Flamingo was observing the exchange with a little bit of shock and amusement, he felt like he was supposed to stop them but he thought it was impossible. After Oliver's outburst, there was an awkward silence in the room and to Nicholas' relief, he saw the owl outside of the window.

\- Hey guys, I think one of you got a mail – said Nicholas as both of the boys looked at the window.

\- It's mine – said Percy while hurriedly walking to the window and opening it.

Devastated Oliver Wood headed to the bathroom while Percy opened his letter. he was very surprised to find the letter was from Ronald:

_Dear Percy,_

_You told me to send you a letter when I missed you, I have not missed you yet, but I want to ask you something._

_Could I borrow your broomstick? Fred and George hid one that Billy left for me and I cannot find it. Please, please, please, please let me borrow it. I asked mom but she said to ask you first._

_On addition to my request Mr. Percy, I would like to inform you that weather is nice here, dad brought tellyphone and is playing with it all the time, he let me hold it once, it was cool. How are you doing? Send my regards to Charles and William._

_(did I write it correctly? Is the letter elyquent enough?)_

_PS I remember you told me ps was important, but I don't remember what it means. Is it for Percy Smart or Percy Serius? Let me know_

_With love,_

_Ronald Billius Weasley_

_Mum says Hi_

Honestly, Percy was touched but at the same time furious, how could Ronald not remember the structure of the letter, his lessons, his hard work, it was all in vain. So he started writing the letter with a stricter tone than he wanted to.

_Greetings Ronald,_

_First of all, how can you not remember that it is IN addition not ON addition?! Secondly, you should start with greetings and then request something, that's just good manners._

_Thirdly, P.S. means Post Scriptum and you don't forget the dots! You use P.S. when you like to add something to the letter like you did after signing your name._

_Congratulate father on his new artifact on my behalf. I will make sure that Charlie and Bill will receive your regards. Also, if you are writing about the family, you can use their nicknames instead of full names._

_You should practice more often. The letter was very chaotic however I should admit that it was ELOQUENT enough._

_Say hi to mum, dad and Ginny. Fred and George do not deserve my regards, not after sending the congratulatory dung bombs. I do not appreciate the gesture._

_P.S. Yes, you can borrow my broomstick, but take good care of it and polish at least twice a week._

_With love,_

_Percival Ignatius Weasley_

Percy attached the letter to the owl's leg and started preparing for bed as Oliver Wood had finally emerged from the bathroom smiling stupidly as usual. Apparently, he didn't remember a thing about their disagreement, or at least he chose to forget about it.

On Saturday everybody was trying to relax, after the exhausting and chaotic first week, but Percy was not a person to relax that easily, his relaxation meant spending quality time at the library working on his assignments, while the common room was full of noisy students. As a bonus, the library was the only place where Oliver Wood and Nicholas Flamingo didn't follow him.

That day Percy returned to the Gryffindor castle minutes before the curfew. He would have spent the night at the library, but Madam Pince mercilessly kicked him out of there. When he entered the common room it was almost empty, he sat down and resumed his homework as he wanted to finish the Charms essay before the following day. He was getting comfortable by the fire when somebody came down the stairs, Percy didn't pay much attention but unfortunately, he had to:

\- Where the hell have you been? – it was Oliver Wood, of course. Percy couldn't help rolling his eyes.

\- We were worried about you, you missed the dinner –Nicholas had his eyebrows furrowed.

\- Oh, I did? – Percy really looked surprised – I didn't even notice...

\- Answer the question, where were you? – demanded Oliver.

\- I was in the library, obviously – Percy didn't even have the energy to start another argument with Mr. Stubborn.

\- There's a library here? – Nicholas' astonishment was evident – Why didn't you tell me? Is it big? Are there many books? Can I go there now? Take me there, please!

\- Heeey, easy Nick, don't choke, take a breath.

\- It's after curfew, you can check it out tomorrow – Percy was kind of taken aback by Flamingo's reaction.

\- Will you go there with me?

\- Sadly, I can't, I have plans for tomorrow with my brothers. Now, go to bed, both of you!

Oliver wanted to argue, but Percy had such a commanding voice that they both obeyed him and went upstairs.

Percy continued working on his essay, he was tired, but he didn't want to make his Sunday as free of school responsibilities as possible. Bill and Charlie promised that they would have the tour of the lake and Hogwarts grounds. It was almost 2 AM when he started gathering his belongings and heard the voice from outside. Then the portrait hole opened and to his surprise, he saw his brothers. Bill and Charlie looked like they were caught on the spot.

\- Where have you guys been, it's 1:56 in the morning? Is everything alright?

\- Yeeeah... uhh... we're good, how about you? – managed Charlie somehow

\- I ... Hmmm... I had prefect duties .... Yeah, right, my prefect duties! You know sometimes it's too much job for a person and Charlie was helping me – Bill was getting more confident with each word – And why are you up so late young man?! – somehow he started sounding like their mother.

\- Good one – mumbled Charlie, seeming relieved.

\- I was working on my essay – said Percy defensively - I was about to go to bed already.

\- Okay, now go to bed, you will need energy for tomorrow's sightseeing – Bill ruffled Percy's hair and flashed him with his greatest grin.

\- Okay, goodnight – mumbled Percy gathering his things and going upstairs. Even though he felt like an adult with most of the people, with Bill and Charlie he was still a little brother.

While Percy was working on Charms essay, Oliver Wood climbed in Bed quietly, so he wouldn't disturb Nick's peaceful snoring, he shut the drapes of the bed and took out his notebook. He whispered _Lumos_ and started writing:

_Dear Diary,_

_Sorry I have not written for so long. The first week at Hogwarts was CRAZY!_

_I've got two new friends: Percy and Nick, they are my roommates and we are going to be family (at least that's what Bill says). Percy doesn't know it yet, he acts all high and mighty all the time but I know better. Oh man, he can be so annoying, but we are supposed to live in the same room for 7 years, so what other choice do we have? We HAVE TO get along. He is just a mister PERFECT: folding his socks, correcting my grammar, picking the food, saying all the big words (I think he comes up with those words by himself). SO ANNOYING!_

_Nick is a nice lad. He fell from the broom the other day, but he's okay, don't worry._

_You know the lady who stole all of my shortbreads? She's teaching me transfiguration or whatever it is. Man, such a small world. Still hard to look serious in her class. Even though she has the strict professor face, all I can hear is she and grangran chatting about the Quidditch and laughing like little girls. I swear, one time she almost fell from the chair!_

_Missing home and shortbreads, I must ask grangran to send them to me. Although the food here is amazing, not complaining._

_I almost fell asleep during history lesson. The professor is a GHOST! No Kidding. I mean it would be cool if he wasn't so boring. BORING!!!_

_Guess who's in love with him? I bet you guessed._

_Love the defense against the dark arts teacher! He's kind of crazy, in a good way, but he's hopelessly in love with an imaginary woman, otherwise he's one fine lad._

_Have to go, I am half asleep. Talk to you more tomorrow or some other day, can't make promises, you know me._

_Best,_

_Oliver_


	3. Explosion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything is well until it is not
> 
> Nicholas is a Bro
> 
> We love him and planning to make him a legendary character!
> 
> Sorry for delay, we won't do it anymore! (We might)

Everything was going as usual: Food was amazing, Snape was a prick, Oliver was getting on Percy's nerves. He was enjoying his classes and study sessions in the library. A new addition was an unexpected development in the relationship with his roommate Nicholas Flamingo. They were now "study buddies" as Oliver called them. Horrible term Really, no wonder it was Oliver who came up with it.

Even though Nicholas showed a big interest in the library when Percy first mentioned it, Percy was still astonished to find him in the library sitting at a table surrounded by lots of books. Apparently he had been sitting there for hours researching for Potions essay. After that Percy and Nicholas kind of made a habit of visiting the library together. Nicholas had the most amazing collection of Muggle stationery: colorful sticky notes, highlighters, paper clips and etc. Percy was astonished and a little bit envious, he could hardly admit that thanks to the Muggle stationary Nicholas's notes looked even better than his own.

When Oliver found out that he was being left behind he was very upset and pouting but then he still decided to tag along. So while Percy and Nicholas were studying and researching for their homework, he was comfortably sprawled out on the floor reading books about Quidditch.

\- Hey Lads! It's time for Dinner. No buts You skip dinner you die skinny, that's what grangran always says. Gather your fancy notebooks so we can go and eat properly.

\- Five more minutes –Argued Percy without looking up from his book.

\- Two and we are out! I'm starving.

\- Actually nobody asked you to tag along in the first place.

Oliver made an Incomprehensible sound and turned around grumpily, but he didn't stay mad for long because there was no point, he could never beat Percy at being stubborn anyways. So he just poked his nose in Percy's notes.

\- What are you doing? Transfiguration? Need some help with that? - To Percy Oliver's enthusiasm was just exhausting

\- Help? ME? From YOU?

\- Stop yelling or The Filch of the library will kick us out - said Oliver defensively.

\- Who wants some hot Chocolate. – Percy and Oliver were stopped in their tracks and looked at Nicholas bewildered. - If we won't hurry up there won't be any left for us?! - He gathered his books and dragged his roommates out of the library with amusement.

The boys had spent quite some time at the Library so at this point they were completely starving. They sat down next to Bill and Charlie and started digging in.

The minute they sat down Charlie jumped up.

\- Nice seeing you guys now we gotta go.

\- What? Where are you going? – Percy furrowed his brows worrying that his Brother was eating too little which was unusual for him.

\- Out... Yeah, for a walk... Fresh air! Nice Fresh air for Charlie lungs... Necessary for quidditch...

\- But It's almost curfew...

\- What! You are going for a walk? Didn't you have a walk a week ago?! You know I have a lot of homework for tomorrow... -Bill was groaning while quickly finishing up his dinner. Then he jumped up as well and followed Charlie outside with a mournful face.

Percy was left speechless. He didn't know what to make out of the conversation.

\- Well... That was weird – Nicholas was looking between retreating forms of the older boys and Percy – Your brothers are very interesting people.

Percy turned back to his food still confused and still thinking about what his brothers were up to. Percy had noticed this kind of weird behavior a few times already.

On the following day, they had Potions first thing in the morning. Three boys were working at the same desk with Alicia Spinnet. Snape entered the classroom with a sour look on his face.

\- Your last assignment was a catastrophic disaster. I hope the next assignment will be slightly less horrific. Although one shouldn't hope too much. Mr. Jambalaya will you do me a favour and never write any personal ideas in the assignments, this is Potions not a cheap article of a Daily Prophet.

\- Poor Jacob, - Nicholas felt truly sorry for his classmate – Snape's teaching methods are as ancient as his hair products. - Oliver nearly fell from the chair as he tried not to laugh.

\- Mr. Flamingo if you are so keen on talking why don't you enlighten us with your knowledge about what benefits does Bezoar have for medicine.

\- Very well, sir, Bezoar acts as an antidote to most poisons, with the only exception being basilisk venom. – Started Nicholas innocently but behind the visibly happy expression, to his surprise, Percy noticed a determined and fierce flicker in the eyes - It is a stone-like mass taken from the stomach of a goat. Bezoars are used in the preparation of the Antidote to Common Poisons. They are undigested clumps of matter that accumulate inside a digestive system. They are used in Chinese Herbology and are claimed to remove toxins from the body. The word "bezoar" may come from the Persian pâdzahr, which literally means "protection from poison." - Nicholas finally finished his lecture and then suddenly added - And by the way Sir, I think your teaching methods are highly ineffective since they help students neither with motivation nor the love of this exquisite subject.

The class became dead silent all of a sudden. Snape remained quiet for several seconds which Percy assumed was a calm before a storm. Nicholas was the only person in the class that didn't look frightened, except for Snape obviously, whose face had become even more sour than before if that was even possible. Quite the opposite actually, Nicholas looked calm, and as if he was challenging Snape.

\- I guess my methods are ineffective indeed since you Mr. Flamingo have missed the point of my question and shared your personal ideas on the subject. 10 points from Gryffindor. And also I only asked you about the medical benefits of Bezoar and not etymology which will cost Gryffindor another 5 points. And your eloquence Mr. Flamingo has earned you detention after classes.

\- Very well, sir. I will be looking forward to it. – With that Snape's triumphant smile turned into a frown.

\- On man, that was brutal - Oliver's comment was not as quiet as he intended it to be.

\- Mr. Wood if you want to keep commenting you should audition for a Quidditch commentator.

\- Thank you Professor but I'm aiming for a keeper, - Smiled Oliver and after a few seconds added. –The family tradition you know...

\- 5 points from Gryffindor as Mr. Wood cannot even keep his mouth shut.

Oliver was excruciated but before he could start saying stupid things again Alicia nudged him. "What an idiot" thought Percy.

After exhausting Potions class Defense Against the Dark Arts was a refreshing change. Professor Jonathan Watson definitely Knew how to conduct entertaining and educational classes.

Percy had to go to the library alone as Nicholas was in detention. He thought that studying at the library without Nick was kinda lonely even though they rarely spoke to each other while studying.

When Friday finally came Percy was so tired that he let himself relax a bit and was playing chess with Alicia Spinnet in the common room. It was a nice traditional Friday evening at Gryffindor tower. Bill was chatting with a girl by the fireplace. Oliver was arguing with some fifth years about something animatedly. Nicholas had already left for his parents' house for the weekend. Percy was enjoying himself even though Alicia wasn't the best player he had played chess with.

Suddenly a tall figure was hovering over Percy's shoulder. Bill had moved from the fireplace to Percy's side.

\- Hey Percy! Have you seen Charlie by any chance?

\- Charlie? I haven't seen him since dinner, why?

\- Oh man, he might have gone to his stupid jackalopes. That idiot sneaked away from me!

\- What stupid jackalope? Bill Where are you going... - Percy hadn't even finished his words but Bill was already gone.

\- What jackalope... Where could Charlie find them, don't they live in the Forbidden Forest? Why would Charlie go in the forbidden forest... - Percy made a move on the chessboard absentmindedly – Oh Merlin, he's Charlie, of course, he would go there!!!

Percy jumped up from the armchair knocking down a few chess pieces in the process. He practically dashed out of the room leaving Alicia Spinnet extremely confused. He was scolding himself for not being more attentive to his brothers' behaviors as he was running down the halls. Charlie had a talent for getting himself in trouble. Actually the whole family had this talent, which Percy didn't appreciate at all. "Forbidden Forest? What were they thinking about? Bill is a Prefect after all."

Meanwhile, the Gryffindor common room was as calm as before. Some people had already gone to sleep, some were reading books or working or their homework and some were chatting with each other.

\- Hey Alicia, - Oliver came up to Alicia who was sitting by the fire with one of her friends, - Did you already finish the game with Percy? Who won? Did he already go upstairs?

\- No actually, We didn't get to finish it – Alicia furrowed her eyebrows – He suddenly ran outside.

\- Ran out? Where? It's past curfew, – Oliver was visibly confused.

\- I don't know... he had a very weird conversation With his brother. He mentioned Jackalope or something...

\- Jackalope? That rabbit-like thing with antlers? Those are cute... Charlie was talking about them. Did you know that they live in the Forbidden Forest?

\- Actually no ... - Alicia looked confused - Percy kind of mentioned forbidden forest.

\- Oh how silly. Percy wouldn't go there. – Oliver snorted thinking about Percy going into the Forbidden Forest. The idea itself seemed utterly ridiculous. Then he fell silent considering the idea again – Bloody hell he did go there!

\- Oliver wait! Where are you going?! – but Alicia's cry couldn't be heard by Oliver as he had already left the common room and was rushing down the stairs.


	4. Escalation

Percy was running down the halls and he was scolding himself for being this inattentive. His brothers could be breaking laws or getting themselves in trouble and he could’ve stopped them only if he had been more observant. He had failed his mother and himself. Charlie’s recklessness was well known and now even Bill was going down that path. He was Prefect for Merlin’s sake. Percy was furious at his brothers and at himself even more.

He was so busy getting mad at himself that he failed to notice where exactly he was going. The hall was pretty much unknown to him as it was barely lit now. Percy was now aware that it was after curfew and he was most likely to be caught breaking a law. The halls were probably empty except for the professors that were patrolling and the weather was calm so the castle was silent but to Percy, it was too loud as he imagined danger coming from all turns of the hall.

The shadows were forming dangerous figures in the corners of his eyes. He tried to hold his breath as much as possible and cursed his heart for beating so loudly.

Percy was hesitant to even look behind as if to prevent dark shadows from becoming real.

He wasn’t sure if he was being followed or it was the sound of his own footsteps

He didn’t really want to check so he kept going forward.

He remembered that he hadn’t drunk the planned evening tea. It would be too late for the tea when he went back to the common room.

An owl hooted somewhere in the distance. The soft elongated sound identifying it as a Long-eared owl.

Percy tried to focus on breathing slowly and as silently as possible.

He was so focused on the task that he failed to pick out the sound of footsteps that weren’t his own until it was too close.

The footsteps were slowly nearing and Percy had little time to think.

He grabbed the first door handle in sight and was able to shut the door behind himself before the owner of the footsteps turned round the corner.

Percy listened to the passing sound until it was gone completely. He turned around resting his back on the wooden door only to be greeted by utter darkness.

It was too dark and he tried groping the walls. He had barely moved a few steps when he collided with something hard, seemingly a wall.

He fell down entangling himself with some smelly cloth he couldn’t and didn’t want to identify.

It was a narrow room.

Too narrow.

There was barely any space to move or any air to breathe.

He tried to use his wand to light the room but the wand did nothing but shake in his hand.

When the simple lighting charm didn’t work he tried to remember the spell for summoning the flames not caring if the room burned down as long as he found the door handle but with no luck.

He directed himself to think rationally because he knew that if he didn’t escape soon the walls were going to suffocate him. He would die for sure.

He stood up shakily, clutching his wand and taking shallow breaths trying to feel the familiar wooden surface on the stone walls.

When he found the door handle he pulled it hard enough to nearly dislocate his shoulder and ran out not bothering to close the door.

He ran trying to breathe in as much air as he could.

But he couldn’t.

So he kept running until a cold wind blew in his face harshly.

His legs gave out in the cool grass.

Percy was sitting there touching the grass and distinguishing the smells and the voices until someone shook him strongly.

\- Percy!.. Percy, I think you need to breathe now. - It was Oliver Wood gripping and most likely bruising his arms. He was wearing a knitted jumper and was slightly out of breath. - Why would you go in there for Merlin’s sake?

Percy tried to obey but It was too painful to breathe. He also wanted to answer something because it was rude to leave someone unanswered but he couldn’t open his mouth as his jaws were stuck tightly.

\- Is Forbidden Forest really that horrible - Now Oliver was trying to pull Percy up on his feet.  
  
\- What? - Percy could finally manage to mutter a single weak word remembering the reason for his expedition.  
  
\- Thank Merlin, I thought you had gone deaf or something. I have been calling you for a while now but you didn’t answer. Let’s get back to the common room, you are freezing.  
  
\- No! - Percy’s answer was so suddenly loud that Oliver was taken aback and couldn’t speak for several moments.  
  
\- What do you mean no… Are you trying to freeze to death? Is this some crazy way of yours to remember new material? Anyways we need to go back before-  
  
\- No… Bill and charlie…  
  
\- What about them?  
  
\- The forbidden forest… They went there…  
  
\- Merlin! Are you talking about the Jackalope thing? Don’t be silly they are responsible enough to not get into trouble! Now let’s get back before we are caught. - When Oliver glanced down at Percy he Knew that he was finally getting to him - If We are caught We might even get expelled you know.

Percy wanted to argue but figured it would be for the best if he followed his roommate’s instructions. So he let himself be pulled up on his feet and be led to the castle. He was practically being dragged as his knees were too weak to support him.

\- Long-eared Owls are pretty but little owls are cuter and friendlier - muttered Percy once they were in the castle.

\- Yes… They are lovely.

Percy’s feet were getting heavier and heavier but they were back to the common room before he knew.

The common room was empty when they entered and Oliver put Percy in the armchair near the fireplace. The fire had grown dimmer so Oliver put a blanket on Percy hurriedly.

Percy watched as Oliver prepared him some tea. Funny how he believed he wouldn’t get to drink the cup of tea tonight.

The tea warmed Percy up a little but he still couldn’t stop shivering. As he inhaled warm and calming steam of the tea his breathing started to even out. He was clutching the cookie Oliver offered him in one hand not really having any appetite to eat it.

Oliver sat in front of him with his own cup of tea in hand. He was awkwardly shuffling in the armchair for a while but then decided the silence was too unbearable and tried to get his roommate’s attention by pouring him some more tea and clearing his throat.

\- It was crazy of you to go to the forbidden forest, you could have gotten in so much trouble I cannot even imagine - He glanced up at Percy with a frown that turned into apologetic as soon as he saw the other boy’s face paling even more.  
\- I mean Dumbledore wouldn’t allow students to get hurt in that forest so what’s there to worry. Only a few lost points and you would be good to go.

Percy’s glare made it evident for Oliver that he didn’t appreciate losing even a single point.

\- Oh, come on! You are most likely to become Prefect in the future, so what’s cooler than Prefect that sneaked into the forbidden forest in the first year.

The corners of Percy's lips curled up into a tiny smile. He wouldn’t even dare to imagine being a law breaker in his wildest dreams. His roommate’s otherwise unconventional non-stop chattering was currently coming in hand. It was distracting and Percy appreciated that in this situation. Now that he had warmed up, he felt how his muscles ached and how tired he was.

Oliver, noticing that Percy’s color was back and was no longer trembling, declared it was time they headed to bed. Percy insisted on waiting for his brothers’ return so he could make sure everything was fine. Oliver was quite bossy now that he knew what needed to be done, so he strictly ordered Percy to do what he was told. Percy obviously started complaining but he gave up easily as he was too tired and also he found out that strict Oliver wasn’t very easy to beat at arguing.

Percy was feeling far better than before but Oliver had to support him while climbing up the stairs. It wasn’t the best situation he has been in but he decided to worry in the morning as the headache didn’t let him think properly.

It wasn’t long before Oliver fell asleep. When Percy heard soft snoring coming from his roommate’s bed he put on a jumper and sneaked downstairs.

Of course, he couldn’t fall asleep not knowing how his brothers were, no matter how tired he was. He was exhausted and every part of his body ached but that didn’t stop his brain from coming up with horrible scenarios and preventing him from sleeping.

Percy curled up in an armchair next to now faded fire and waited for his brothers’ return.

When dirtied and exhausted BIll and Charlie climbed the portrait hole they only wanted to crash into beds right away and sleep until lunchtime. They certainly didn’t expect to see their little brother standing expectantly with crossed arms in front of them glaring daggers that were most likely deadly.

\- Percy! Hey… - Charlie tried to hide his muddy hands behind him, smiling innocently.

This attempt was in vain considering that Percy’s perceptive eyes wouldn’t miss a thing now that he had caught his brothers. He signed them to explain themselves.

\- Why are you not in bed? I suppose you know it’s way past curfew! - Bill tried to make Percy think that he was in Trouble to throw him off.- I hope you have a good excuse to defend yourself.

\- Oh look at how responsible you are, - Percy raised an eyebrow at his brothers - Sneaking out at night and going into the FORBIDDEN FOREST. Not only once, but regularly.

\- It’s not that regularly… I mean we don’t even do it every week… It’s not even that dangerous… Well that one time madam Pomfrey was very mad… Two times actually…

Bill’s loud groan stopped Charlie from talking farther and getting himself in even more danger as Percy had completely gone red from anger.

\- Charlie… I think it would be for the best if you went ahead to clean yourself up and go to bed. I will explain everything to Percy here. - Bill nudged Charlie in the direction of the dorms.

Charlie obeyed his brother’s orders happily and went upstairs after giving him a thumbs up.

\- So Percy… - Bill gave Percy a weak smile - You discovered our little adventures huh…  
  
\- I know Charlie can be a little reckless when it comes to his love for animals but you? How can you act so irresponsibly… It could have been very dangerous… And you are a prefect! The responsible one!  
  
\- I know you might be a little disappointed but what else can I do? It doesn’t matter If I agree or not Charlie’s still going to do his reckless thing. Trust me I have tried to stop him, at some point I even told him I would tell McGonagall but that didn’t work as you can see. It’s for the best if I’m there when he decides to be stupid. Trust me and don’t worry too much about it. And how did you even find out?  
  
\- It was as easy as that. I wish I was more observant though. It took me so much time and I couldn't even catch up to you.  
  
\- What do you mean Catch up… Did you follow us? - Bill’s eyes shot up observing Percy’s face.  
  
\- I tried to … I mean I didn’t - Percy shivered at the memory - How could I… Remember it was after curfew… - He tried to avoid his brother’s skeptical stare.  
  
\- Okay if you say so… - Bill didn’t look at all like he was convinced but he decided not to question it any farther as both of them were visibly tired and Percy didn’t look like he wanted to answer any questions - I think it’s time we went to sleep as well. I promise not to be reckless. You know, I’m still the responsible one.  
  
\- Okay but you need to tell me every time you go on that reckless adventure.

Bill considered it a little before answering.

\- It’s a deal! But you have to promise not to follow us next time. - He smiled and ruffled Percy’s hair.

They said their goodnights and went to their dorm rooms. When Percy returned to his room his roommate was soundly asleep like before. He got in his bed without making a sound and fell asleep as soon as his head touched the pillow.


	5. Enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey there demons, it's me ya little PineTree~
> 
> Ron makes a great comeback with his exquisite letter!  
> Oliver Wood is in a lot of trouble...  
> Only Nicholas Flamingo, The master of wise advice can save poor Oliver. But when Oliver needed him the most, he vanished...
> 
> Have a lovely day you majestic dumplings~ Stay hydrated

Saturday morning started early for Percy Weasley. As soon as the first rays of sunshine reached the window he lazily opened his eyes. The birds were chirping joyfully and it seemed like it would be a warm autumn day but sadly Percy couldn't keep enjoying the scenery as the memories of the previous night started coming back. He decided it would be the most convenient to sneak out of the room while his roommate was still asleep.

The common room was empty like it always was on Saturday mornings. The Gryffindor tower had fallen into the morning silence, the students trying to use the best of early hours to sleep peacefully while they could. 

Percy found himself lucky to claim the common room all for himself. He sat comfortably in an armchair with a Quidditch history book in hand. The memories of previous night incidents didn't seem to want to leave him alone, so his attempt to distract himself by reading a book was painfully unsuccessful. He was trying to delay the unavoidable just a little bit and try to enjoy the calm morning. The daylight was an undeniable comforter that made the fears from the night before slightly ridiculous.

Unfortunately soon the smell of breakfast that reached the Gryffindor tower started waking the students up. Sleepy youngsters descended down the stairs lazily one by one ruining Percy's alone time in the common room.

Percy guessed that the people he wanted to currently avoid were the least likely to be present at breakfast as they would probably prefer to sleep in. At this point, he knew his roommate well enough to know how important he found the breakfast, but he also knew that he was a heavy sleeper and always overslept if his bedtime was interrupted. Bill and Charlie would most likely be too tired to give up the warmth of their beds this early. So he decided that going to the great hall would be the best option to avoid certain people, seem unsuspicious, and distract himself.

He sat down at the table far from the other students, which wasn't hard because as usual, many people had decided to continue to sleep despite growling stomachs.

He poured himself a cup of tea and instantly scolded himself as images of a shaking cup of tea came to his mind. He put the teacup aside glaring at it and poured himself a black coffee. He knew for sure that he would neither drink the coffee nor eat anything but he needed to busy himself. He felt like his appetite never even existed.

Percy thought that he would have to face his brothers at some point. He had done it so many times in the past but it had never been this devastating. He was supposed to be stronger once he came to Hogwarts. He had decided to get over this stupid weakness. He believed that owning a wand and being sorted in Gryffindor would solve that problem. But no... It had to get him again. He didn't want to look at his brothers' faces and see their disappointed faces. Now that it was daylight and he was surrounded by lazy chatter he felt even more ashamed by his reaction from the night before.

And that wasn't even the worst part. Now his secret was out. It was discovered by Oliver Wood himself. It was so horrible thinking about having to face him. Percy felt like crying and laughing at the same time.

He was pulled out of his thoughts by the shuffling sound next to him. His brothers had sat down next to him as if the world had decided to torture him till the end. He answered their greetings with a weak "morning".

Both of them looked half-asleep. Charlie accidentally put an arm into a soup bowl but didn't seem to notice as he proceeded to rest his chin on the palm. He grabbed Percy's abandoned Coffee mug and wrinkled his nose after taking a sip.

\- It has gone totally cold Percy... Even The mighty coffee lover Bill would hate to drink it... You need to get a new one - He poured new coffee drinking it straight away and burning his tongue.

\- Never mind coffee... You should try to eat something You don't look that great. -Bill looked worriedly at his little brother.

\- Oh, maybe I would look slightly better if I didn't have to chase two idiot brothers of mine at night! - Percy snapped - And maybe I would have an appetite. -He crossed his arms looking away from his brother.

\- oh... You don't have to get angry like that... Everything turned out fine - Bill was slightly taken aback - Right?

\- No! Nothing turned out fine! Everything is horrible and it's your fault...

\- Nobody caught us and nobody ended up at madam Pomphrey's ... -Charlie put down his mug, furrowing his eyebrows.

\- Right... I won't need Madam Pomphrey, because I will end up at St. Mungo's!

The older brothers changed a look.

\- Percy, you don't mean... You mean you had another episode yesterday? Why didn't you tell me? - Bill's voice was full of confusion and guilt

Percy didn't mean to inform his brothers of yesterday's event. He was so not ready to talk about it.

\- I didn't have anything! I was fine and I can certainly take care of myself, thank you for your concern!

Bill and Charlie looked very ashamed. Sitting in silence for several minutes. Bill guessed that the possibility of Percy reacting worse now that he was away from home was pretty high.

\- Percy, you know having episodes like that isn't that horrible...

\- What Charlie means is that many people have those kinds of moments... You will learn to live with them...

\- I'm definitely not going to learn to live with THOSE!

\- Percy, it's okay to feel scared but you will still have to learn... It will be better in time... You might never get rid of them but it will become easy for you to cope and it will be alright...

All colour had drained from Percy's face by this point. He ran his hand through his hair swallowing dryly. He just couldn't stand the idea of staying there and listen to Bill, who was finally acting all mature and supportive.

\- Right... I just remembered that I still have to start the homework... SO, I better hurry... It was good to see you guys! - He stood up marching in the direction of the door. Not looking back or up. He had left before his brothers even thought of stopping him.

\- I am an idiot! - Bill groaned, putting his head in his hands.

\- You are an idiot - Charlie agreed and proceeded to pet his shoulder.

Whole life! What whole life! They had to be kidding right? Percy needed to get away from people soon. It was too loud and he needed to clear his mind and think rationally. Bill was usually clever... This must have been some sick joke. He couldn't live his whole life with the fear of being locked. Even the thought of that gave Percy the choking sensation. How could Bill say that he would have to live with his weakness?! Bear this kind of pain his whole life?! It was so unfair, he had suffered for so many years and apparently he was going to suffer even more. Percy didn't know if the idea of dealing with life-long disorder made him feel hurt or angry. It was just too much to handle. He just wanted to be alone for a while so he went to Gryffindor tower climbing the stairs, without even returning the cheerful greetings.

Percy hurriedly opened his dorm room just to be greeted by sleepy and messy-haired Oliver Wood. great. 

\- Percy! Where have you been? Did you go to the forbidden forest again?

That was it. Percy couldn't take it anymore. He took a deep breath and looked at his roommate dead in the eye. He wouldn't let any other soul know about his stupid fears.

\- Percy? Is everything alright?

Percy took a step towards Oliver. Two steps... Three steps... Now Oliver was backing up the wall with a very confused look on his face. Percy kept stepping forward and before he knew it he had his wand aimed at Oliver's chest. Oliver's eyes went wide, blinking rapidly, looking between his roommate and the wand that was aimed at himself. He didn't utter a single word waiting for whatever would happen next.

\- Don't you ever dare to mention ANYTHING to ANYONE! - Percy hissed never breaking eye contact - You get that?! - Then he put his hand down, turned around, and quietly left the room leaving speechless Oliver behind.

Oliver stood still for several minutes and once he was sure he was alone he released a breath he didn't know he was holding. He didn't know what to make out of the conversation. Could THAT be actually called a conversation? He didn't want to admit but he felt slightly weak at the knees. Percy's words and appearance suddenly terrified him. The way he practically threatened Oliver, with a deadly voice and garish brown eyes. He wasn't even sure if it was Percy or what kind of person was Percy Weasley. What he could say for sure was that now he was completely awake. And very confused.

The library was a place where Percy was sure to find some comfort so he decided to go there. He felt lucky that Nicholas wasn't present to keep him company because this time he really needed to be alone. Unfortunately for him, his older brothers had something else in mind. Percy had been sitting at the dark corner of the library when Bill and Charlie appeared. Apparently the world had decided to test his limits.

\- Hey Percy! What are you up to? - Charlie greeted him sitting down in the next chair.

\- I'm trying to study! - Percy tried to appear calm. Merlin! why couldn't these people get the concept of privacy

\- You know, neither of us has anything else planned today so we thought why not study ourselves - Bill started setting up books around himself.

\- fine... - Percy couldn't resist rolling his eyes.- but keep it down.

\- Obviously.

Percy wondered what Keeping it down meant in his brothers' dictionary as he watched Charlie flip through pages of books very loudly while he announced facts about fantastic beasts from time to time. He did love his brothers but he truly wished he could erase their presence just for a few hours.

They were sitting mainly calmly for some time: Percy trying to study, Bill absentmindedly flipping through pages and glancing at his brother worriedly, Charlie reading and informing his brothers of his newfound animals.

Suddenly Bill smacked his forehead making his brothers look at him.

\- How could I forget it... After you left the great hall Errol brought you a letter from Ron. - He searched his robes for the letter and then gave it to Percy.

Percy took the letter mumbling thanks to Bill.

Hello Percy,

How are you? I'm fine. It's a nice day. Sun is shining. Mum is baking a pie.

Dear Percy,

How is your day going? First of all, I wanted to apologize for such a late reply. I had my Owl privileges revoked and I couldn't send a letter. Ginny was furious because I promised that I would let her write too. By the way, the first line is her writing but obviously you already guessed that. I'm teaching her the art of lettering. She isn't the best pupil but she is very great.

It was a disaster. Mum got so mad at me that I thought she would make me live with gnomes. I don't even know why she was so mad. You see, aunt Muriel visited the other day so mum made all sorts of food. It was already the time for her to leave and she had eaten everything so how would I guess that the pretty Pie with Pink flowers would be for her? I let Ginny eat too and she agrees that the pie was very delicious. When I offered it to dad he gladly took it but when I told him that I took it from the kitchen counter he nearly choked. He is fine now.

Turns out the pies that have pretty flowers on top are always made specificly for aunt Muriel. Aunt Muriel was very sad about the pie, she left and didn't say goodby, Fred and George were very happy, Fred said he was finally proud and George fell off chair out of laugh. Mum wasn't very impressed.

How is life at Hogwarts dear sir? Oh, I nearly forgot to ask you who are Percival and Ignatius. You wrote about them in your last letter and I don't think I have heard of him? Your roommate? Say hi to your roommates from me and thank them for putting up with living with your long showers. I hope you don't sing.

Take care and be a good boy mister Percy.

Yours always

Ronald Billius Weasley.

P.s The pie that mum made smells exqusite. I hope it doesn't have beautiful flowers on top.

P.s again. Say hi to Billy and charlie.

P.s again again. Now I can finally use poscripttom correctly. 

P.s I was going to write this without poscripting but then mum called and I forgot. A gnome bit my finger and I'm still waiting for the effect. George says I will develop the ability to talk to the rats. He is so sure that he personally asks you to send your Scabbers to him for a few days. I don't believe him. I'm getting faster these days so that must be it. But Ginny says I grew taller so soon I might be as tall as burrow. I do hope I can be fast so I won't need to use the flu. IT makes me sick, you know. What do you think?

\- I can't believe this kid beats all of us at chess - Bill exclaimed.- Gnomes, huh...

\- For the hundredth time, Gnome bites are really special.

\- Yeah right, give it a few days and you will see our little brother dashing towards Hogwarts to deliver his letters.

\- You say that but you were so excited when one of the gnomes bit you for the first time you took my book secretly to look it up.- Charlie was grinning. 

While the older brothers were arguing Percy decided to write a reply. He'd bet it was the longest letter Ron had ever written and to be honest, he was getting good at it. Once he was done Bill announced that it was time for lunch and even though he tried to convince them he wasn't feeling hungry, they still dragged him to the great hall.

To Percy's displeasure, Bill and Charlie decided to sit right exactly where Oliver sat. Percy found himself sitting awkwardly between Bill and Oliver. He never got to think about how to act when he saw Oliver next time. The situation was beyond excruciating but it seemed impossible to run from his older brothers now that they had turned into doting Aurors not leaving him alone even for a second.

Oliver wasn't exactly having the time of his life either. He was chewing on a bread dryly trying not to seem too out of it. If anyone didn't know how to act, it was him. Being threatened by a roommate wasn't as easy to process as he would think it would be. Not that he would ever imagine being in that situation.

Charlie was very concerned about Oliver not eating properly so he tried to put every kind of dish on his plate. He even went as far as to try feeding him with a spoon. Then he went on about youngsters starving themselves and not having balanced diets.

\- How are you going to be a keeper for my team if you refuse to take important nutrients?

If it was some other day Oliver would have been overjoyed to hear those words from Charlie Weasley but now he felt too dreary to do anything else than nod from time to time.

Oliver was relieved when the lunch was finally over and he could go back to the dorm. He was confident to go there only because he saw Percy heading in the direction of the library with his own two eyes.

While he had time alone he decided to consult his secret keeper. He would like to owl Nick but he had no idea Where to send the owl and even if he had he wouldn't have been sure about what to write.

Dear diary,

You have known me for a long time but I believe I have never told you a story as weird as what I'm gonna tell you now.

The thing is that I can't actually tell you because it's confidential. It's about Percy. You know Percy. And he made me swear not to tell a soul. Well, I couldn't actually swear as I was too petrified but you get it.

I have no idea what to make out of it. I think my roommate might be very dangerous. Or might be in great danger. The night before he was so terrified and behaved so weirdly that I panicked and didn't know what to do. I think he was very scared. I won't dare to ask him what was wrong because he might actually kill me this time. I don't want to die so young. Grangran would be so sad. Then she might end up killing Percy and it will be a great disaster.

I think our friendship is over. He didn't talk to me over dinner. Nick will be very upset when he hears how I ruined our fellowship.

But what if Percy really is in danger. Shouldn't I be helping him? I would like to help him but i have no idea how. Just imagine asking Percy " Hey Percy you seem like You have been running from Azkaban guards, would you like some help?"

I can't wait for Nick to come back. Maybe I am imagining everything. Nick will know what to do for sure.

I will try to return with more joyful news.

See you soon.


	6. Ellaboration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a fluffy chapter, full of cute moments and one revelation.
> 
> Enjoy
> 
> -AppleJeans

After Friday’s incident, Percy just wanted to hide out and be alone, but since his brothers were Bill and Charlie he had no such luck. Percy appreciated their attention, but at the same time he felt ashamed for being so weak, but he wouldn’t dare say that, Bill just wouldn’t hear it and tell Percy that there was no shame in anxiety and panic attacks. Percy understood it theoretically, but in practice, it wasn’t that easy. 

Oliver Wood was trying to keep his distance, but Percy could always feel his piercing gaze on his back. It was not only uncomfortable but also excruciatingly awkward. Being in the dorm with him was unbearable for Percy, so he would try to spend most of the days outside of Gryffindor tower. He woke up earlier than everybody else even though it was a great challenge to beat Oliver to that and went to bed after midnight. 

On Sunday Nicholas finally got back and even though his company in the library was very nice, Percy couldn’t shake a feeling that Nicholas was onto something, and sooner or later he would start asking questions. 

Monday brought a big relief because he could concentrate on classes and assignments, which was a nice distraction. But still, he couldn’t help but feel out of place. It took him twice as much time to study and do homework and he didn’t get as much pleasure from it. 

Nicholas tried to get Oliver and Percy to talk, but his attempt ended up in vain. He couldn’t make anything out of this situation, so one evening after Percy and he left the library and were on their way to Gryffindor tower, Nicholas suddenly trapped him:

\- I know something’s up between you and Oliver. No use denying it – said Nicholas sternly when Percy tried to argue – I already tried talking to Oliver, but I couldn’t get anything out of him, so now I am relying on your cooperation. Whatever he said to you, he didn’t mean it, I am sure. You know he has a tendency to talk before thinking, but he doesn’t mean bad and you have to be more understanding. I am pretty sure, you can talk about it and work things out. 

\- It’s nothing really, I think you are reading too much into it – Percy was just exhausted and wanted to stop this conversation, especially since Nicholas was making too much sense for that time of night. 

\- Come on, Percy, I feel awkward just being with the two of you in our dorm. It has become dreary and gloomy. It can’t go on like this. If I’m feeling this bad, I cannot even imagine how hard it must be for you. If you don’t want to tell me what happened, it’s okay, but you have to try fixing things with Oliver or I will go crazy. 

\- I appreciate your concern, but it’s none of your business – Nicholas’ rational request was just getting on Percy’s nerves and he snapped, even though he didn’t want to lose his cool.

\- It actually is my business, I live with you guys and honestly, you are the only friends I have in here and I hate seeing you so miserable. 

\- Sorry … I know, it’s just … - Percy couldn’t continue he was ashamed of his outburst, especially since Nicholas was so nice about these things even though he was a victim of the situation.

\- it’s alright, we’re going to be fine – Nicholas patted Percy’s back as they continued walking. That little gesture definitely couldn’t fix everything but it did make Percy relieved for sure. 

Surprisingly, Percy slept better that night and woke up in a not so horrible mood. He had breakfast with Bill and Charlie who were still overly caring and attentive, but for the first time in that week, Percy enjoyed being with people, especially his brothers. He would gladly exclude their overdramatic sweetness though, it was too unnatural and ridiculous.

After breakfast, he had double History of Magic and he couldn’t have been happier, even Oliver’s annoying glances wouldn’t make him unhappy. As the day went by, it was easier for Percy to enjoy himself and appreciate the rare sunny afternoon. Time to time memory of last Friday and the fact that Oliver Wood saw him at his worst would sting him like a merciless wasp, but still, it was a nice day and he couldn’t let those lousy memories get in the way of enjoying it. 

As an encouragement, Charlie had invited him to his final Quidditch practice before the Saturday game. He was excited to see Charlie flying. But to his disappointment overly kind Charlie had invited Oliver and Nicholas too. 

Percy tried his best to ignore Oliver who was jumping up and down, explaining all the rules to Nicholas, who apparently had no clue about Quidditch. Oliver couldn’t hide his astonishment over Nicholas’ lack of knowledge about the sport, but he was more than happy to explain every little detail. Percy could barely stop himself from correcting Oliver when he misinterpreted some of the rules. Gladly, Bill who was always a pleasant company was also there and he filled Percy in with the details of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. But Bill was accompanied by several of his friends, so he couldn’t spare all his time to Percy. Percy was totally fine with it because watching Charlie being the best in his team, was all the entertainment he needed. 

After the Quidditch practice finished, all the Gryffindors went back to the castle, straight to Great Hall, since it was dinner time. The mood was lighter, almost festive. Everyone at the Gryffindor table was sure that Ravenclaw had no chance against their team. Percy stayed quite some time at the Great Hall, enjoying the dinner and his favorite tea. Afterward, for the first time in a week, he hung out at the common room playing chess with Alicia. It was almost midnight when they finished the game and Percy felt suddenly worn out. It had been a pretty long day and an even longer week. So he decided that it was time for bed. 

When Percy opened the dorm room he was welcomed with an odd sight: Nicholas, sitting cross-legged on a floor, murmuring strange spells and clicking his wand on an unknown square subject, that had attached strange rope with even stranger earmuffs, across him on the bed sat Oliver who was looking at Nicholas’ unusual behavior with comically wide eyes. He looked overly stupid and Percy had a hard time containing his laughter. 

\- Nicholas, what have you got there?

\- He’s been like that for a while, I don’t think he can hear us – answered Oliver automatically – I am starting to think he’s possessed. Should we take him to the hospital wing?

It was the first time Oliver had directly spoken to him since the incident and Percy didn’t know what to do. He wanted to know more, but his dignity wouldn’t let him even look at Oliver. So he went straight to Nicholas and pat his shoulder:

\- Hey Nicholas, are you awake? What are you doing? What is that...subject?

\- It’s a Walkman, obviously – answered Nicholas without looking up.

\- Yeah, obviously it is… - Oliver rolled his eyes – I don’t see it walking – he murmured while sitting next to Nicholas on the floor

\- Come on, it’s a Walkman, for music – Nicholas finally looked at Percy and Oliver raising an eyebrow.

\- Yeah, we got that, but what does it do? – demanded Oliver impatiently.

\- What kind of question is that? It’s for listening to music, different songs, you know… - Nick was observing his roommates' faces for any clue that would give away their not so smart joke.

\- I absolutely do not!

\- Wait, you’re a Muggleborn – gasped Percy

\- Are you really? – asked bewildered Oliver 

Nicholas just looked at them, his expression full of confusion and amazement.

\- Seriously? – Nicholas finally asked and after not getting anything from his roommates he burst into laughter, accidentally hitting his head on the bed in the process.

Nicholas just couldn’t stop laughing, at some point Oliver thought that he must really have been possessed and suggested getting a professor. Finally, Nicholas somehow managed between the fits of laughter

\- You guys are really serious … How can you be so oblivious? This is so funny… honestly, I could kind of expect this from Oliver, but Percy? I have muggle stationery for god’s sake.

\- Heeey! – Oliver exclaimed clearly offended.

\- Oh, come on, your head is full of Quidditch, I am surprised we haven’t lost you yet. But seriously, most of my things are Muggle, how could you not notice? I'm so Muggle I'm more Muggle than actual Muggles. It took me weeks to get used to pumpkin juice for god's sake.

\- Yeah, I didn’t understand how you had no idea about Quidditch, but I figured your parents were just very strange.

\- Oh, believe me, if my dad was a wizard, he would raise me on the broom… 

Percy still hadn’t come out of sudden shock. Nicholas was right, it was so obvious. How could he not see it? He felt very stupid. He had noticed some weird aspects of Nicholas but Merlin...compared to Oliver he was just a regular nice kid. Percy still felt bad for being that inattentive. He imagined how hard it must've been for Nick to get used to the wizard stuff.

\- How do you manage to do so well in classes? You must have found out everything just three months ago – Asked Percy with concern, He often heard his father say that the integration process of Muggleborn students wasn’t the best at Hogwarts. Nicholas must have had so many questions. 

\- It was not easy at first, there were so many new things. But you usually like to explain everything that’s going on, even if it’s the mild detail, so I got used to it easily. But it still sucks that Muggle technologies don’t seem to work in here. I’ve been trying to charm this Walkman for weeks and it still won't turn on

\- Yeah, the magic around the castle is so strong that Muggle technologies don’t cope with it. But my dad loves Muggle things and he has managed to make them work with magic. Maybe, we could try to do that. 

\- Yeah, maybe. It would be really nice, my dad made this tape especially for me and I wish I could listen to it. I didn't have the heart to tell him It couldn't work here. He would be very upset.

\- And I thought you were called after Nicholas Flamel – said Oliver with the deepest disappointment

\- What? – snorted Nicholas – Why would you even think about that?

\- Don’t know, just made so much sense...

\- How exactly? – Asked Nick and threw his hands in the air with disbelief 

\- Percy, would you help me with this? It makes sense right? Could you explain it to him? – Oliver asked with a pleading voice

\- That is the most idiotic idea you’ve ever had. I wish I knew how your brain works – said Percy and then suddenly went silent, realizing that he just talked to Oliver and even insulted him. But it felt so natural...Then he just added casually to mask his awkwardness– We can work on your logic after we fix this Walker.

\- It’s a Walkman – corrected Nicholas.

\- Whatever – muttered Percy.

For a while they just sat in the silence and then Oliver just cried out suddenly making his roommate's jump.

\- We have to sleep, tomorrow’s Quidditch, I need to be in the best shape.

\- If you haven’t realized this yet, let me enlighten you, you don’t even play.

\- Percy, as a fellow Quidditch enthusiast you should be ashamed. Quality cheers and observation need almost as much energy as playing. You should be aware of that. Charlie would be disappointed. 

\- Boys, we really need some sleep – said Nicholas out loud, before Percy would continue arguing.

– tomorrow’s a big day for both of you – sometimes Nick just treated them like five-year-olds and to Percy’s surprise, his approach always worked. He wasn't very delighted when he first came to that conclusion. Treated like a child wasn't very enjoyable especially if it did put a stop to useless arguing... But whatever worked...

After they all went to bed, Percy thought everyone was asleep when suddenly Oliver whispered:

\- Hey, Nick, what kind of songs does your Walkman have? Like “Yellow Knight Bus” or “I’m a chestnut living in the fantasy”?

\- What? – Whispered Nick – What kind of songs are those? Did you write them?

\- Of course, not, you know – and then Oliver started humming – “we all live in a yellow knight bus, yellow knight bus, yellow knight bus“

\- No, definitely not, but it sounds familiar...

\- I thought it was a big day for you tomorrow - Percy whispered with just enough sarcasm in his voice.

\- Okay, goodnight – whispered Oliver sleepily.

The next morning started with Oliver waking both of his roommates too early for their liking. Percy protested such disturbance between yawns and stretches. They still had a few hours before breakfast which they could have used for sleeping if a certain individual had not been annoyingly excited. Obviously Percy was looking forward to the match but waking up this early after few hours of sleep was a bit too much and totally not to his liking. He could have gone back to sleep just like Nicholas who threw a pillow at Oliver’s face and went right back to sleep, but unfortunately, he was already wide awake. After Oliver glared at the back of Nicholas’ head angrily, he turned to Percy and said: 

\- what’s his problem?!

\- I don’t know, maybe the fact that you woke us up at 6 am? Or maybe he just dreamt of you singing.

\- I bet it’s the latter – said Oliver grinning.

\- Sure… Okay, I’m going to go ahead and take a shower … - Percy’s eyes trailed off to Oliver, who was digging in the floor, which was strange, even for him – What are you doing?

\- Shortbreads! – He showed Percy a package and shoved a piece of cookie in his mouth – Gotta keep them safe. One can never be too careful to keep shortbreads from McGonagall.

Percy looked at him with a blank expression, shook his head, and went to the bathroom. Oliver was definitely a different species. He was still on edge that Oliver would spill his secrets but judging logically he thought his worries were a little bit unreasonable. He decided to be cautious but not too much. After all, it was a relief that the air in the room was not as awkward anymore.

Percy couldn’t contain his excitement and nervousness when the match approached. He felt like he was the one playing. But his excitement seemed like nothing compared to Oliver's, who acted like he was the captain of both of the teams that were playing. Percy explained some rules and told stories about Quidditch to Nick. It was nice weather and Percy couldn’t wait to see his brother play.

He had often played with his brothers back home but this was nothing like it. Normally nice, peaceful, and overall very calm Charlie had turned into a fierce and confident Player. He was quick and calculative. When he caught the snitch Percy couldn’t hide how proud and excited he was. A sparkly dragon came out of Bill's wand and roared. He was so happy that his cheer exceeded even Oliver's.


	7. EasterEgg

\- It has been a few months since you first came to Hogwarts seeking knowledge and adventures. You bravely set foot inside of the school walls seeking challenges. It hasn't been an easy task and it will never ever get easy but here you are struggling but never giving up. – Professor Watson started his last class before Christmas break with an overly sentimental speech. He had a determined and dreamy Look in his eyes, voice wavering just slightly – I've watched you grow, and I have to admit you have come so far. You have developed magnificent skills in communication and extravagance. Obviously, there's room for growth and you should try to do so. With determined hearts and mind steel, your endeavor to become an excruciating force of nature.

At this point, not only Oliver had absolutely zero idea about what his professor was talking about but Nicholas agreed as well.

\- But we must know that relaxing our minds and having some fun is one of the most important parts of discovering one's true self –

\- Oh merlin, Jonathan, have mercy on poor kids and mostly me. – The author of these words stood by the window absolutely unnoticed until this point. It seemed like he had just emerged from the wall. The man was wearing glittery purple robes and a matching hat. Percy thought it was a miracle no one had noticed him before as the man was looking like he was straight out of Zonkos fireworks section.

\- For merlin's sake Sherbert you almost gave me a heart attack. Didn't we agree that you would emerge from the back of the classroom, Your need for being dramatic is becoming slightly too ridiculous

\- You are ridiculous if you ask me – Came the man's answer.

To everyone's surprise, Professor Watson took out his wand and shoot a spell at The tall man. Before the class had time to react long orange Mustache grew on his face. He answered the spell so quickly that one would think that he was waiting for it. Professor Watson didn't have time to avoid spells that gave him a magnificent afro.

\- Now children, as you can see the key to a successful duel, is the art of surprise. – Professor started explaining to the class – If You manage to catch your opponent off guard you will most likely gain an upper hand and you-

Professor Watson didn't have time to continue as he was caught off guard with a dancing spell. He started taping his feet rhythmically. From then on the classroom became a battleground. The spells were flying everywhere. Two men were engaged in this very seriously.

When they finally stopped they were looking extraordinarily comical. The class was in awe. Percy wanted to know every spell immediately but before he got to ask any question professor started explaining himself.

\- Now you understand the basic arts of a duel but there was a very important part missing. Does anybody have any idea what it is?

Percy had been ready to point it out from the start and now that he had the chance his hand rose in the air immediately.

\- Yes mister Weasley?

\- The greeting professor. The greeting was missing. One ought to greet their opponent before they start dueling.

\- Yes and you will have your head blown before you give your oh so polite and lovely greetings – mumbled Oliver and got few snickers from the classmates.

\- At least one of your students isn't overly stupid...

\- Now, now sherbert. Mister Weasley, you are absolutely right. The greeting is a crucial part of dueling. One of the most important parts I have to say. 10 points to Gryffindor. You lads have to think about dueling as a form of art that requires grace and elegance. You have to take it seriously but not too much. The utmost serious attitude in life might lead you to become like my friend Sherbert over there, and honestly who really wants that... Anyways...

\- Aren't you finished yet? I cannot take the company of these gremlins any longer than I already have...

\- Keep misjudging my precious and brave students and I won't be taking you to Fortescue's. Mary and I will enjoy ourselves in each other's company.

\- Stop threatening like I'm one of your disgraceful students. – Controversially to his statement he remained silent till the end of the class.

\- Your homework for the holidays will be very important – Continued Professor Watson – You have to analyze your strengths and weaknesses. You have to study yourselves very carefully. Determine your abilities in order to be able to improve in many ways. You should find ways that suit yourself best in order to be able to improve. There are as many ways as there are people. One shouldn't be discouraged if they aren't making a progress because that's almost like the fault of technique. Everything clear?

The students proceeded to nod even though nothing was clear to anyone except for Percy who was determined to pour his heart into the assignment.

\- I hope you will manage to spend peaceful and wholesome holidays with your loved ones. For example, I am going to spend it with my lovely and magnificent Mary. We have this tradition of...

Unfortunately, the class came to end. Percy thought that it was the most extraordinary class they had ever had and was looking forward to the assignment he was to do. Even though Mister Sherbert obviously didn't enjoy his encounter with the students Percy still thought him to be very interesting. He was intelligent, classy, and totally nuts.

The holidays were nearing and students were loud as ever and unable to keep still. Halls were filled with festive mood and laughter.

Packing needed to be done so Percy decided to head to the tower. He hoped to do it before his roommates joined him and made a mess of everything. Unfortunately for him, Oliver had already gone to the room. When he opened the door Oliver nearly fell from his bed tossing a notebook in the trunk. His belongings were scattered on the floor so Percy assumed that he was in the middle of packing. It was a good sign because it meant Percy would be barely bothered by him.

Logically speaking one with plenty of things to pack and the messy bed would try to speak less and mind his own business, but Oliver Wood couldn't fit in anything logical. So obviously he had to make everything uncomfortable and speak to Percy. He could only hope that he wouldn't touch that unspeakable subject but obviously, Oliver was willing to make him as uncomfortable as possible.

Percy did brace himself for nagging and annoying conversation, wishing it would end soon, but he could've never guessed that he would have to brace himself for angry Oliver.

\- What I still can't believe is that you would think that I would tell anyone about that.- Came Oliver's direct attack- I mean it was fine at first, shock and all that but clearly, you still think I would do something so extremely horrible. And for your information I'm mad.

Oliver had been hard to deal with from the moment they met on the train, but this was something very new and impossible to deal with. It was no joke, he looked clearly angry and offended and Percy had no idea how to respond to that. Could he be angry back at Oliver? Or stand ridiculously quiet and let him chew him out. What baffled him the most was that Oliver was making sense and it didn't sit right with him, even if he usually made sense more often than Percy was willing to admit...

\- I was furious but I gave you time to start functioning logically as you always do but clearly you weren't going to do that so I went and ate the sweets your mom sent you. You know, to restore the balance. So if you are willing to forget those stupid assumptions I'm willing to let it go.

\- You are going let it go? -Percy totally hated the confusion that Oliver seemed to always cause him.

\- Actually, I was... But I changed my mind.

Whoever had blessed Oliver with his traits had obviously never thought of giving him any kind of logic. Percy's life would have been slightly better if Oliver possessed even a tiny bit of rationality... But no, it wasn't planned for him.

\- You changed your mind...

\- Yes, I won't let it go unless you tell me the magic words. – Oliver smiling from ear to ear horrified Percy and not only because it was a drastic change in his facial expression.

\- what magic words... You are messing with me, aren't you?

\- You looked totally frightened there... Don't hit me with that. Where did you even get it...

\- You should say the magic words.

\- You are being childish Mister Percival Ignorius Weasley.

\- It's Ignatius! And stop pulling stuff out of my trunk. I had them folded. You annoying git!

\- Oh my, children what a mess have you made – Lucky for the safety of Percy's neatly folded socks, Nick had entered the room putting an end to their fight instantly. – If we aren't smart about it we won't be able to pack in time, and we will be late for the train and if I fail to get back home on time my parents will throw a tantrum...

With that, the three of them packed without any casualties... Or rather without many casualties. They had a nice time on the train except when Marcus Flint decided to enter uninvited with his two friends obviously wanting to pick a fight. But boys weren't having any of that so the two Slytherins with a long orange mustache and bright green locks had to drag out Marcus, who couldn't stop his legs from dancing.

When they arrived Oliver made them promise once again to send letters. Percy followed nick's retreating form with his eyes. He ran excitedly up to a tall man with a leather jacket. He pushed his dark hair away from his face and smiled excitedly at his son embracing him in a tight hug. "oh that must be Mister Flamingo", Thought Percy. He didn't get to explore more of their interaction as he heard his name being called.

* * *

Christmas at Weasley family was lively and cheerful as always. The mood was as festive as it was supposed to be with George and Fred pranking everyone at every chance given. Ron and Ginny wouldn't leave their older brothers alone complaining they had been very bored without them and missed them very much. It was not fair that they still had to wait a few years to join their fun at school. Twins were very offended at that statement, claiming that one can't possibly be bored in their company.

Their yearly chess championship was a cause of great competition. Fred was disqualified from the start for putting oil on Percy's part of the board. As he said, It was to help the pieces slide more smoothly on the board. Ginny was devastated for losing to Percy after winning to George but Ron assured her that They would practice more after the holidays. After Bill lost to Arthur in a nerve-wracking and painfully long game, Artur and Molly were engaged in a ruthless battle of chess pieces. Finalists were decided after Molly totally destroyed her husband. It was a tight match between Ron and his mother but in the end, Molly won claiming the title of champion for 11 years in a row.

Dinner was delicious and loud as always and Percy thought that even if being at Hogwarts was amazing, nothing would ever beat being at home listening to his mom scolding the twins for stealing her cauldron to brew so cold Christmasy potion and eating her amazing food

January 3rd, 1988

Dear Percy( Percival Horatius) 

Merry Christmas. I hope you are spending time nicely and not drowning yourself in books and parchments (Don't Forget what Professor Watson said). Although I hope you have written the assignments because as you can guess I didn't. I was going to, really, but important things came up.

I hope this reaches soon and I hope you won't be your Percival Ignorius self.

Magic words are attached to this letter and it's called Shortbreads. I know you secretly love them.

Your sincere roommate.

Don't forget shortbreads.

Oliver Wood

January 5th 1988

Mr. Wood

Merry Christmas. I received your letter on time. The magic words were appreciated. Your request is denied.

DO YOUR OWN HOMEWORK!!

P.s Give your grandmother my genuine thanks.


End file.
